GrapicSprit
GrapicSprit is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. She is a sprit cybernoid who specializes on digital and graphical arts. She is also the main protagonist in the spin-off show called GrapicSprit J.O.A.N where she is a teacher who teaches visual arts in every art-style in her own art school that is located in the Skywarp residence. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *Her name is a pun on "graphic". *Her appearance was inspired by a current MediBang! mascot that won 1st place on the MediBang! Mascot design contest in 2016. *Her belt buckle appearance resembles the "Clip Studio Paint" logo. *She is the second art-themed sprit cybernoid. The first being was PastelSprit. *Before being created by Eli Ayase, she gave her a real sprit name under J.O.A.N by her crossover siblings Kotori Minami and Honoka Kousaka. **However, her sprit name was named after Jo-Ann, an American specialty retailer of crafts and fabrics based in Hudson, Ohio. *Like J.A.K.E, she is also a sprit companion of Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami, and Hanayo Koizumi. *She is enemies with YKWNSprit due to being jealous of having the same talents and interests. *In the spin-off show, she is also a cosplayer who donned various outfits from different shows. *It is confirmed that her companion is Mio Honda from iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls. However, both Mio and Eli lived in the same residence. *She wears a different outfit in the spin-off show. *Her sprit name J.O.A.N stands for 'J'oyful.'O'ver.'A'rtistic.'N'erd which is revealed in the spin-off series. *She has two main outfits that switch off between episodes. Her second main outfit is the same as her current design, but has a black pleated skirt held by her belt instead of blue jeans. **Her skirted variant is revealed to be a Season 2 appearance of GrapicSprit: Visual Heroine. ***It was revealed that her skirted variant was going to be her primary main outfit. *She is the only sprit character that has a most commissions. *It is revealed that she is an otaku teacher due to the inclusion of anime-styled artworks in her lectures and projects. *In yohanna's art commission, her pose is the same as the redesigned chibi artwork. *In the second season of GrapicSprit: Visual Heroine, she has a regular drawing stylus instead of her original one **As seen in the fanart tab, this is seen in Arimasendesuwa's artwork commission. *Many people thought of her wearing stockings as part of her skirted outfit. However, that is entirely not the case. In Visual Heroine's Season 2's 3rd Episode, you can see a little bit of GraphicSpirit’s thigh after her skirt flutters, revealing she wears stockings underneath her skirt. :*This evidence was backed up during Episode 10 in the same season. In that episode, while her skirt was blown upward, it was confirmed that she wore stockings and you can see her underwear. This also was backed up 2 times in J.A.K.E, Graphic Extrodinaire, also revealing that her changes underwear. *In the second season of GrapicSprit: Visual Heroine, it is revealed that she is one of J.A.K.E's sisters despite of being created by the same creator. Gallery Standard GrapicSprit colored.png|Colored GrapicSprit - Alternate Expression.png|Alternate Expression GrapicSprit (Spin-Off).png|Appearance in the spin-off series. GrapicSprit - Otaku.png|Skirted variant Chibi redesign GrapicSprit - Redesigned Chibi 3.png|Chibi redesign. GrapicSprit (Spin-Off) - Redesigned Chibi.png|Spin-Off version. Commissions GrapicSpritJOANAnimestyled by rineclipses-dcr122s.png|Anime-styled artwork by rineclipses 45435769 257107744974930 634998798610857984 n536565365.png|Chibi commission by Nicole Catrine Commission2jason by purishiraokada-dcrgd9s.png|By Purishira Okada Free comms 7 by pink hudy-dcrspdw.png|By pink-hudy from deviantArt. Dctdqx0-94ab3e58-9c2f-4c17-8a35-e0d488a5a536.png|Second commission by Nicole Catrine which is based on the spin-off one. Zz.png|by yohanna 1548502094889.png|By pamela trisha garnatcha 51682642 988896041310831 5191081397330116608 n.jpg|By Arimasendesuwa JOANMeilindraws.png|By meilindraws (Mei Lin) Fan arts 46922964 201507367326541 8360264686179975168 n21132.jpg|Fan Art by Emma Byron. Art time request from jeagerex by piyohthegenius dd1a8c9.png|Appearance in the Fan Art request made by Piyothegenius with J.A.K.E and Hataro (Piyothegenius's OC). Request by DolceLucana.png|Fan Art By DolceLucana|link=https://www.deviantart.com/dolcelucana/art/Request-GrapicSprit-791456320 grapicsprit_on_bunny_outift_jeagerex__by_jinneko12_dd3dfie.png|Fan Art by JinNeko12 in her bunny suit|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jinneko12/art/GrapicSprit-on-Bunny-outift-JeagerEX-791725766 Grapicsprit by lordtomboygirl2000 dd6pdk3.jpg|Fan Art by LordTomboyGirl2000|link=https://www.deviantart.com/lordtomboygirl2000/art/GrapicSprit-797321955 Others 2kpa5y453536.jpg GrapicSprit - Redesign Chibi 2 - Copy3.png GrapicSprit - Redesign Chibi 2 - Copy2.png EliAUnknown.png|J.O.A.N transformed as Eli Ayase from Love Live! that is made via Kisekae. Quotes "Hey guys, check out my new custom buckle!" - When she tries to introduced her belt buckle. "I am not a boy or a transgender sprit! I'm a girl, you know!" - GS:VH Season 1, Episode 5. In the Special Episodes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Sprit-type Cybernoids